User blog:Cfp3157/Personal Oscar Ballot: 2018
Intros are for losers. Best Picture Infinity War Poster.jpg|"Destiny arrives." Crazy Rich Asians Poster.jpg|" The only thing crazier than love is family." First Man Poster.jpg|"One giant leap into the unknown." Hate U Give Poster.jpg|"Two worlds. One voice. No going back." Hereditary Poster.jpg|"Every family tree hides a secret." Beale Street Poster.jpg|"Trust love all the way." Mary Poppins Poster.jpg|"Magic always returns." Mary Queen of Scots Poster.jpg|"Bow to No One." Spider-Verse Poster.jpg|"What makes you different is what makes you Spider-Man." A Star is Born Poster.jpg *''Avengers: Infinity War'' (Marvel Studios) – Kevin Feige *''Crazy Rich Asians'' (Warner Bros. Pictures) – Nina Jacobson, Brad Simpson, John Penotti ' *''First Man (Universal Pictures) – Wyck Godfrey, Marty Bowen, Isaac Klausner, Damien Chazelle *''The Hate U Give'' (20th Century Fox) – Marty Bowen, Wuck Godfrey, Robert Teitel, George Tillman, Jr. *''Hereditary'' (A24) – Kevin Frakes, Lars Knudsen, Buddy Patrick *''If Beale Street Could Talk'' (Annapurna Pictures) – Megan Ellison, Dede Gardner, Jeremy Kleiner, Adele Romanski, Sara Murphy, Barry Jenkins *''Mary Poppins Returns'' (Walt Disney Motion Picture Studios) – Rob Marshall, John DeLuca, Marc Platt *''Mary Queen of Scots'' (Focus Features) – Tim Bevan, Eric Fellner, Debra Hayward *''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' (Sony Pictures Releasing) – Avi Arad, Amy Pascal, Phil Lord, Christopher Miller, Christina Steinberg *''A Star is Born'' (Warner Bros. Pictures) – Bill Gerber, Jon Peters, Bradley Cooper, Todd Phillips, Lynette Howell Taylor '''Honorable Mentions: Vice is a visceral, brutal, and intelligent takedown of American politics perfectly acted by a worthy ensemble. Widows is an invigorating, pulse-pounding thriller complete with a dynamite ensemble and razor sharp writing. Instant Family tackles an underrepresented subject and provides empathetic, sentimental, and invaluable film that grips the heart like a beloved child. Green Book is a film from a different time brought back to the modern era, complete with flashy production work and a duo of great actors. BlacKKKlansman is an incendiary firebomb, firing off on all cylinders and hitting each target with ruthless accuracy. Definitive Rankings: #Crazy Rich Asians #Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse #A Star is Born #First Man #If Beale Street Could Talk #Mary Poppins Returns #The Hate U Give #Hereditary #Avengers: Infinity War #Mary Queen of Scots Best Director *Jon M. Chu - Crazy Rich Asians *'Damien Chazelle - ''First Man' *Bradley Cooper - ''A Star is Born *Alfonso Cuaron - Roma *Josie Rourke - Mary Queen of Scots Honorable Mentions: George Tillman, Jr. deftly balances the genre trappings of a young adult-oriented film with a resonating story about identity and civic responsibility in The Hate U Give. Barry Jenkins proves himself a revolutionary talent with his artistic and gripping decisions as a director in If Beale Street Could Talk. Definitive Rankings: #Damien Chazelle #Josie Rourke #Bradley Cooper #Jon M. Chu #Alfonso Cuaron Best Lead Actor *Christian Bale - Vice *Josh Brolin - Avengers: Infinity War *'Bradley Cooper - ''A Star is Born' *Ryan Gosling - ''First Man *Rami Malek - Bohemian Rhapsody Honorable Mentions: Lucas Hedges is gripping and heartbreaking as a young man broken by faith and heart in Boy Erased. John Cho truly astounds in a dramatic turn where his physical work is limited but his emotional range is shown to be limitless in Searching. Definitive Rankings: #Bradley Cooper - A Star is Born #Christian Bale - Vice #Rami Malek - Bohemian Rhapsody #Ryan Gosling - First Man #Josh Brolin - Avengers: Infinity War Best Lead Actress *'Emily Blunt - ''Mary Poppins Returns' *Toni Colette - ''Hereditary *Katheryn Hahn - Private Life *Amandla Stenburg - The Hate U Give *Constance Wu - Crazy Rich Asians Honorable Mentions: Lady Gaga stuns as the glamor is peeled away and revealed the soul of a true artist and the challenges that come with breaking through in A Star is Born. Yalitza Aparicio astounds in her first performance ever as she carries the weight of a film upon her shoulders in Roma. Definitive Rankings: #Emily Blunt - Mary Poppins Returns #Toni Colette - Hereditary #Amandla Stenburg - The Hate U Give #Constance Wu - Crazy Rich Asians #Katheryn Hahn - Private Life Best Supporting Actor *Adam Driver - BlacKKKlansman *Russell Hornsby - The Hate U Give *Michael B. Jordan - Black Panther *'Daniel Kaluuya - ''Widows' *Alex Wolff - ''Hereditary Honorable Mentions: Mahershala Ali provides poise, sophistication, and empathetic stoicism in the face of brutal truths of the past in Green Book.. Jake Johnson provides experience and wit to a more grounded, more tired version of a classic character in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Definitive Rankings: #Daniel Kaluuya - Widows #Russel Hornsby - The Hate U Give #Adam Driver - BlacKKKlansman #Alex Wolff - Hereditary #Michael B. Jordan - Black Panther Best Supporting Actress *Elizabeth Debicki - Widows *Molly Ephraim - The Front Runner *Regina King - If Beale Street Could Talk *Rachel Weisz - The Favourite *'Michelle Yeoh - ''Crazy Rich Asians' '''Honorable Mentions:' Isabella Moner perfectly captures the defense mechanisms and inner emotional turmoil that adopted children often feel in Instant Family. Nicole Kidman is the model of motherhood in its failings and triumphs in Boy Erased. Definitive Rankings: #Michelle Yeoh - Crazy Rich Asians #Rachel Weisz - The Favourite #Molly Ephraim - The Front Runner #Elizabeth Debicki - Widows #Regina King - If Beale Street Could Talk Best Original Screenplay *Drew Goddard - Bad Times at the El Royale *Nick Vallelonga, Brian Hayes Curie, Peter Farrelly - Green Book *Tamara Jenkins - Private Life *'Boots Riley - ''Sorry to Bother You' *Adam McKay - ''Vice Honorable Mentions: Aneesh Chaganty and Sev Ohanian craft a thrilling and fast-paced thriller in the plot-twist filled and mind-boggling Searching. Ari Aster combines family conflict with demonic horror with perfect results in Hereditary. Definitive Rankings: #''Sorry to Bother You'' #''Private Life'' #''Vice'' #''Bad Times at the El Royale'' #''Green Book'' Best Adapted Screenplay *Ryan Coogler, Joe Robert Cole - Black Panther *Peter Chiarelli, Adele Lim - Crazy Rich Asians *Audrey Wells - The Hate U Give *'Phil Lord, Rodney Rothman - ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse' *Steve McQueen, Gillian Flynn - ''Widows Honorable Mentions: Barry Jenkins takes the writing of James Baldwin and translates it perfectly to cinematic beauty in If Beale Street Could Talk. Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely craft several engaging adventures into compact, universe-spanning storytelling for Avengers: Infinity War. Definitive Rankings: #''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' #''Widows'' #''The Hate U Give'' #''Crazy Rich Asians'' #''Black Panther'' Best Animated Feature *Brad Bird, John Walker, Nicole Paradis Grindle - The Incredibles 2 *Wes Anderson - Isle of Dogs *Rich Moore, Phil Johnston, Clark Spencer - Ralph Breaks the Internet *'Avi Arad, Amy Pascal, Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsay, Rodney Rothman - ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse' *Peter Rida Michail, Aaron Horvath - ''Teen Titans Go! To the Movies Honorable Mentions: Sherlock Gnomes and The Grinch had their moments. Definitive Rankings: #''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' #''Isle of Dogs'' #''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' #''Teen Titans Go! To the Movies'' #''The Incredibles 2'' Best Cinematography *Trent Opaloch - Avengers: Infinity War *Linus Sandgren - First Man *James Laxton - If Beale Street Could Talk *Alfonso Cuaron - Roma *'Matthew Libatique - ''A Star is Born' '''Honorable Mentions:' Rob Hardy pushes the capabilities of action setpieces and captures it with intimate but visceral skill in Mission Impossible - Fallout. Pawl Pogorzelski has little flashy moments but an abundance of skill and thrilling moments in Hereditary. Definitive Rankings: #''A Star is Born'' #''Roma'' #''Avengers: Infinity War'' #''First Man'' #''If Beale Street Could Talk'' Best Film Editing *'Jeffrey Ford, Matthew Schmidt - ''Avengers: Infinity War' *Tom Cross - ''First Man *Brad Wilhite - Instant Family *Eddie Hamilton - Mission: Impossible - Fallout *Nick Johnson, Will Merrick - Searching Honorable Mentions: Joe Walker keeps the action slick and smooth while balancing a harrowing series of twists in Widows. Jennifer Lane and Lucian Johnston's work is subtle but profound in the horror masterpiece Hereditary. Definitive Rankings: #''Avengers: Infinity War'' #''Searching'' #''First Man'' #''Mission: Impossible - Fallout'' #''Instant Family'' Best Production Design *Hannah Beachler - Black Panther *Nelson Coates - Crazy Rich Asians *Grace Yun - Hereditary *'John Myhre - ''Mary Poppins Returns' *Jason Kisvarday - ''Sorry to Bother You Honorable Mentions: Fiona Crombie creates mansions and rooms on display of 18th century London that are luxurious and grandiose in The Favourite. Mark Friedberg recreates the beauty of eloquence of Harlem and the homely, loving environment of family in If Beale Street Could Talk. Definitive Rankings: #''Mary Poppins Returns'' #''Sorry to Bother You'' #''Hereditary'' #''Black Panther'' #''Crazy Rich Asians'' Best Visual Effects *Sarah Bennett, Richard Clarke, Simon Hughes - Annihilation *'Dan Deleeuw, Kelluy Post, Russell Earl, Dan Sudick - ''Avengers: Infinity War' *Jason Smith - ''Bumblebee *Matt Johnson, Steve Warner, Jim Capobianco, Kyle McCulloch - Mary Poppins Returns *Neil Corbould, Richard Schuler, Vinod Gundre, Jody Johnson - Mission: Impossible - Fallout Honorable Mentions: Stefano Pipin, Robin Schoonraad, and Alex Bicknell create visceral and consuming battle scenes with gritty realism in Outlaw King. Roger Guyett, Grady Coffer, Matthew Butler, and David Shirk all help to bring pop culture to life in Ready Player One. Definitive Rankings: #''Avengers: Infinity War'' #''Bumblebee'' #''Mary Poppins Returns'' #''Mission: Impossible - Fallout'' #''Annihilation'' Best Sound *'Mary H. Ellis, Jon Taylor, Frank A. Montano, Ai-Ling Lee, Mildred Iatrou Morgan - ''First Man' *Lewis Goldstein, Thomas Ryan, Steve Laneri - ''Hereditary *Sergio Diaz, Skip Lievsay, Craig Henighan, Jose Antonnion Garcia - Roma *Geoffrey G. Rubay, Curt Schulkey, John Pospisil, Michael Semanick, Tony Lamberti, Brian Smith, Aaron Hasson, Howard London - Spider-Man: Into Spider-Verse *Alan Robert Murray, Steve Morrow, Tom Ozanich, Dean Zupanic, Jason Ruder - A Star is Born Honorable Mentions: Joseph White and Onnalee Blank infuse love and nurturing soul into audial sound with perfection in If Beale Street Could Talk. John Warhurst, Nina Harstone, John Casali, Paul Massay, and Tim Cavagin help to recreate the music and bravado of one of history's musical legends in Bohemian Rhapsody. Definitive Rankings: #''First Man'' #''Roma'' #''A Star is Born'' #''Hereditary'' #''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' Best Original Score First Man Score.jpg Hereditary Score.jpg Beale Street Score.jpg Mary Poppins Returns Score.jpg Mary Queen of Scots Score.jpg *'Justin Hurwitz - ''First Man' *Colin Stetson - ''Hereditary *Nicholas Brittell - If Beale Street Could Talk *Marc Shaiman - Mary Poppins Returns *Max Richter - Mary Queen of Scots Honorable Mentions: Carter Burwell delivers another flavorful and memorable soundtrack to give the Wild West its edge in The Ballad of Buster Scruggs. Ludwing Goransson brings an entirely new country to life and culture to the masses with his dynamic score for Black Panther. Definitive Rankings: #''First Man'' #''Mary Queen of Scots'' #''If Beale Street Could Talk'' #''Mary Poppins Returns'' Best Costume Design *Marci Rodgers - BlacKKKlansman *'Ruth E. Carter - ''Black Panther' *Mary Vogt - ''Crazy Rich Asians *Sandy Powell - Mary Poppins Returns *David Crossman, Glyn Dillon - Solo: A Star Wars Story Honorable Mentions: Alexandra Byrne's costumes are luscious and colorful in Mary Queen of Scots. Frank L. Fleming uses modern urban casual clothing and contrasts it with upper-class school uniforms for the narrative divide in The Hate U Give. Definitive Rankings: #''Black Panther'' #''Mary Poppins Returns'' #''BlacKKKlansman'' #''Crazy Rich Asians'' #''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' Best Makeup & Hairstyling *'Joel Harlow, Camille Friend, Ken Diaz - ''Black Panther' *Samantha Denyer - ''The Favourite *Felicity Bowning, Michael White - The Front Runner *Jenny Shircore - Mary Queen of Scots *Kate Biscoe, Patricia DeHaney, Greg Cannom, Chris Gallaher - Vice Honorable Mentions: Heike Merker provides contemporary beauty and sophistication to the unique traits and bodies of Asians in Crazy Rich Asians. Vivienne Simpson and Gemma Low create brutal limb losses and ugly battle scars in Outlaw King. Definitive Rankings: #''Black Panther'' #''The Front Runner'' #''Mary Queen of Scots'' #''Vice'' #''The Favourite'' Best Ensemble Cast *Kim Coleman - BlacKKKlansman *'Terri Taylor - ''Crazy Rich Asians' *Cindy Tolan - ''If Beale Street Could Talk *Tiffany Little Canfield, Francine Maisler, Bernard Telsey - Mary Poppins Returns *Mary Hidalgo - Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Honorable Mentions: Luis Rosales took a deep dive into unknowns and unearthed hidden treasures to assemble the family of Roma. Mary Vernieu drafted together a team of entertainment industry veterans to create a small but powerful cast for A Star is Born. Definitive Rankings: #''Crazy Rich Asians'' #''BlacKKKlansman'' #''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' #''Mary Poppins Returns'' #''If Beale Street Could Talk'' Best Stunt Ensemble *''Avengers: Infinity War'' *''Black Panther'' *''First Man'' *''Mission: Impossible - Fallout'' *''Outlaw King'' Honorable Mentions: Widows may have few action scenes but the ones that are present required incredible choreography and technical know-hot. Anna and the Apocalypse stages setpiece after candy-colored, music-filled setpiece for maximum joy. Definitive Rankings: #''Mission: Impossible - Fallout'' #''Black Panther'' #''First Man'' #''Outlaw King'' #''Avengers: Infinity War'' Best Original Song *"Little Joe the Wrangler (Surly Joe)" - The Ballad of Buster Scruggs *"The Place Where lost Things Go" - Mary Poppins Returns *"A Place Called Slaughter Race" - Ralph Breaks the Internet *""N***a Shit" - Sorry to Bother You *'"The Shallow" - ''A Star is Born' '''Honorable Mentions:' "Hollywood Ending" perfectly captures the devil-may-care and self-aware attitude that imbues itself into Anna and the Apocalypse. "Upbeat Inspiration Song About Life'' is just an actual acid trip filled with weird colors, tigers, and absolute insanity that makes up Teen Titans Go! To the Movies. Definitive Rankings: #"The Shallow" #"N***a Shit" #"The Place Where Lost Things Go" #"Little Joe the Wrangler (Surly Joe)" #"A Place Called Slaughter Race" Best Male Limited Performance *'Joe Alwyn - ''Boy Erased' *Harry Belafonte, Jr. - ''BlacKKKlansman *Sterling K. Brown - Black Panther *Brian Tyree Henry - Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse *Jibrail Nantambu - Halloween Honorable Mentions: Armie Hammer is delectable, unpredictable, and slimy in the best ways with a career best in Sorry to Bother You. Tom Holland role is limited but his charisma and talent isn't when stretching his dramatic muscles in Avengers: Infinity War. Best Female Limited Performance *Rosemary Dominguez - Instant Family *Tan Kheng Hua - Crazy Rich Asians *Vanessa Kirby - Mission: Impossible - Fallout *Alison Pill - Vice *'Emily Rios - ''If Beale Street Could Talk' '''Honorable Mentions:' Elizabeth Olsen finally shows off her prowess in her most mainstream performance in Avengers: Infinity War. Letitia Wright is hilarious and a spike of energy in her brief, shining moments of Black Panther. Final Tally *''Crazy Rich Asians'' - 9 nominations, 3 wins *''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' - 7 nominations, 2 wins *''A Star is Born'' - 6 nominations, 3 wins *''First Man'' - 8 nominations, 3 wins *''If Beale Street Could Talk'' - 6 nominations, 1 win *''Mary Poppins Returns'' - 9 nominations, 2 wins *''The Hate U Give'' - 4 nominations, 0 wins *''Hereditary'' - 6 nominations, 0 wins *''Avengers: Infinity War'' - 6 nominations, 2 wins *''Mary Queen of Scots'' - 4 nominations, 0 wins *''Vice'' - 4 nominations, 0 wins *''Widows'' - 3 nominations, 1 win *''Green Book'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins *''Instant Family'' - 2 nominations, 0 wins *''BlacKKKlansman'' - 4 nominations, 0 wins *''Boy Erased'' - 1 nomination, 1 win *''Sorry to Bother You'' - 3 nominations, 1 win *''Searching'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins *''The Favourite'' - 2 nominations, 0 wins *''Roma'' - 3 nominations, 0 wins *''The Ballad of Buster Scruggs'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins *''Black Panther'' - 7 nominations, 2 wins *''Mission: Impossible - Fallout'' - 4 nominations, 1 win *''The Incredibles 2'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins *''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' - 2 nominations, 0 wins *''Isle of Dogs'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins *''Teen Titans Go! To the Movies'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins *''Bohemian Rhapsody'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins *''Private Life'' - 2 nominations, 0 wins *''The Front Runner'' - 2 nominations, 0 wins *''Bad Times at the El Royale'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins *''Annihilation'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins *''Outlaw King'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins *''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins *''Halloween'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins *''Bumblebee'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins Category:Blog posts Category:Personal Ballot